This study evaluates the safety and effectiveness of Recombinant, Human, Macrophage Targeted Beta-Glucocerbosidase (r-GCR) for the treatment of Gaucher disease. The purpose of this study is to determine if r-GCR exhibits comparable safety and effectiveness when compared to Ceredase.